Just A Game
by TearsIMustConceal
Summary: When Gisela Martinez discovers that in one night, a life can change forever, she realises that to take care of the ones she loves and survive the battle of a lifetime, she has to put aside her pride and let in those she once thought she despised. Ultimately Sirius/OC


**Prologue**

Alone. 

That's how I felt.

Alone and running for my life.

The night had gone terribly wrong. It was only meant to be a small midnight gathering for us Slytherin elites. Nothing was meant to happen. At least, that was what I was told and promised. But it was a trick and here I was, blood dripping from countless wounds and racing through the quiet village, who knows how many people following, wands and teeth bared, out for my blood and wanting me dead. Panting heavily and feeling the strain in my legs, I willed myself to carry on through the dark streets. I had no idea where I was, not recognising the streets even though I had been here so many times during my earlier Hogwarts years. Running in the shadows, I noticed I was running out of path so I made an abrupt right, turning down an alley way. Running as far as I could into the alleyway, I hid behind the Three Broomsticks, only just about making out the name of the pub from the small sign hanging, moving erratically in the strong wind.

Taking a minute to get my breath back, my mind raced with the events of what had just happened. It was meant to be a little, quiet gathering, nothing at all to be worried about; after all it was only to be me and the others. At least that was what Evan told me. I shook my head, cursing myself for my being weak. He knew he could talk me into it, not that I needed much persuading. I should have seen it a million miles away, the cunning in his eyes but I didn't, I was blinded by his good looks and charming manners. Evan knew I had reservations about the things that were going on outside of the castle, the killing of muggles and such. As much as I disliked muggles and muggleborns, I never believed they should die just because of their blood. Even in my own, pureblood opinion, that was going too far. But I was tricked and what I was told was meant to be an innocent evening between friends turned into a horror story within minutes.

 _"Your Father will hear about this!"_

Those chilling words were ringing in my ears. That was the last thing I heard before I lost them in the village. The thought of my Father gave me chills. I knew he would find out about today, about me running away, and I knew he would be furious. I closed my eyes and began to dread what he would do to me. I had betrayed him, the family. I would now be classed as a _blood traitor_ , the one thing I had told myself I would never become. At least my brother Pedro wasn't there or my younger sister Lola. That was one thing I could find solace in. But Pedro loved to please my Father. It was only a matter of time before he joined. But there was hope for Lola. If I could get to her first, before anybody else could poison her, then there was a chance she could get away from this life. Opening my eyes, I wiped away tears that I hadn't realised I had shed and stood up, my body back on full alert.

Hearing frantic voices shouting, I slipped inside the pub, letting out a relieved sigh when the pub was busy, making it easy for me to hide among the revellers. Making my way deep into the crowd, I huddled at a table, taking my cloak off and examining my wounds. I winced as I saw how deep they were, sighing as I knew I would have to find some way to heal them myself. There was no way I was going to the hospital wing to answer question after question from Madame Pomfrey, just for her to go and fetch Dumbledore. Engrossed in my many wounds, I was only brought out of my thoughts when I heard a scream. A loud, piercing scream filled mine, and everybody else's ears in the pub. Immediately, the men jumped out of their seats, wands drawn and they left the Three Broomsticks. I gulped, getting up from the table and slipping between the crowds of people that were now gathering by the door, wands at the ready although you could see they didn't want to use them at all. I felt a twinge of guilt knowing that someone had gotten hurt and a lot more still could because of me and my foolishness.

Turning away from the door, I examined my surroundings, hoping to find another way out without being seen. If I just got to the castle everything would be fine, I'd be protected, even if it was Dumbledore's protection. Just as I was about head towards the bar, figuring there would be some sort of cellar behind there, I felt someone's hand against my arm. Turning abruptly, I found myself looking into grey, steely eyes.

I growled, my instant reaction whenever I came face to face with Black. I didn't need this at the moment.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly. If he was affected by my tone of voice, he didn't show it.

"I'm here to get you back to the castle, now let's go."

I hesitated as I thought about what he had just said to me. Help me? There was no way on Earth he would help me. He hated me. I represented everything he despised. I obviously hadn't moved fast enough because the next thing I knew, I was being pulled towards the back of the pub.. He opened a small door on the floor, exposing a small passageway and motioned to it.

"Ladies first." I wanted to wipe that insufferable smirk off his face as he looked at me but I knew now was not the time; I could easily do that later.

Glaring, I jumped down into the hole regardless, finding myself landing in a heap on the floor, severely misjudging the landing.

"Real graceful, Martinez." I ignored him and his sniggering, dusting myself off and waiting for him to lead the way. I motioned towards the darkness, with a look that screamed "get a move on" He gave me a look I couldn't identify before walking deeper into what looked like a tunnel. I followed him hastily, still on edge as if something was about to jump out at me.

After what felt like an hour, we finally reached another door. Sighing in relief, knowing that I was finally safe, I stepped out into a corridor after Black and immediately sagged to the floor, both in pain and just plain tiredness; the adrenaline in my body all but gone. I was drained and I could feel the wounds I had gained throbbing through my body

"Martinez? Gisela? Are you alright?"

I could barely hear him; my mind was swimming with noise, blurred so I couldn't hear anything clearly. The last thing I remember seeing was Black's eyes in front of mine before it all turned black.

* * *

My name is Gisela Martinez and this is what happened to me when I, well, I would explain but it's complicated to say the least so maybe I should start at the beginning?


End file.
